


deep sea diving resort

by capsiclemycaptain, littleblackfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, stuckyscarybang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclemycaptain/pseuds/capsiclemycaptain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox
Summary: Art for the Scary Stucky Bang 2017Prompt:Cosmic horror. non-con, crack Tentacle monster Bucky, Post-serum Steve, modern au: no powers, haunted lake/lone cabin in the woods, abusive/criminal ex, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, past Steve Rogers/(you pick) rating can be explicit (feel free to use any Marvel character in addition to Steve & Bucky)





	deep sea diving resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Knickerbocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/gifts).



> The prompt at the end belongs to a fantastic fanfic by the equally fantastic @littleblackfox
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523428/chapters/28516604
> 
> This fic is absolutely incredible so y'all, treat yo self, read it.

"

**Author's Note:**

> Growing tired of life in the fast lane Steve leaves NYC for the mostly untouched wilderness of the Adirondack mountains where he proceeds to embrace the lumberjack life and living off of the land. He settles in a cabin that’s seen better days but had been built near one of the many hidden lakes found in the national park. Many of the locals have warned him off of buying the place with stories about what happened to its last inhabitants and rumors about that lake being haunted. Steve ignores the warnings and goes about repairing the place and as summer tapers off into autumn he slowly becomes aware of something - someone - watching him. Trying to play it off as paranoia, or adjusting to living out in nature and its stillness/different ambient noises, Steve pays it no mind. This feeling grows and he gradually starts to notice that things he’s left out have been tampered with. Like the sawhorse with the planks he’s been cutting for a deck extension has been knocked over, tools have been rearranged, the garden he had staked out in anticipation of the spring has been trampled. He sees drag marks in the sand of his little private beach and starts to dream of a wriggling black mass of limbs with a man’s face/torso in the center of it; he feels compelled to draw his dreams. All the while the lake is unnaturally still like the water is holding its breath and he would’ve sworn that every time he turns his back to it he feels eyes raking over him. Things slowly escalate and whenever he mentions it to the locals (if he mentions it) they tell him to get the hell out of dodge but Steve’s always been stubborn. Besides it doesn’t really feel malicious just kind of curious in a creepy, hair standing up on the back of your neck, kind of way. It’s not until his abusive/dirtbag ex shows up (and maybe that’s why he left NYC, maybe he’s in witness protection or maybe he just ran away and his ex was just your regular run of the mill douche or maybe he was part of something worse and he’s come after Steve to shut him up, permanently) that Steve finally realizes what’s been going on...
> 
>  
> 
> if you made it until here, hi, I'm also on tumblr @brooklyn-bisexual


End file.
